ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power (film)
Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power is a 2007 superhero adventure film, released on the novel by Rita Christensen. With a returning James Calvin, as director, it is the fourth film in the popular ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' series. The film was budget up to $180 million into film's pre-production. The main screenplay starts to be written by Derek Todd and Drake Jones and Dan Wilson as score writer returns, and Ted Wilson's, two more before not returning for the finale. The adventure features Teenagers of Danny and the Jane Hoop Hero teammates as to prepare a battle from Evan unleashed by Catwoman, and discover her though back in time, and getting new powers and saving the world. Barbara Blue's character Naudia Gorden does not appears and the first appearance of Robert Foster, Dacia and Alice Kingston. Principal Photography for the movie has began between May 2006 to November 2006, 6 months straight in Cincinnati, Ohio for the Jane Hoop Elementary Base, Catwoman's Base and the fantasy world. Paramount Pictures, film distribution, released it regular and IMAX theaters worldwide on July 4, 2007. For this IMAX release, this puts the film as the third Hoop film for that release, and the first Hoop film to release in IMAX-3D. The film has the critic population and a commercial success earning $330 million during it's first worldwide five day opening,3 the six of all-time, and places the film as the highest-grossing film of the year and in the Hoop franchise, grossing $994 million in total worldwide, which is putting it as the sixth-highest grossing film of all time.3 Plot :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power The Green Egg has falling from space scared the citizens of the Cincinnati in downtown taken to the museum. Dr. Catwoman, Shego Dalma and Monkey-Man investigated the egg, and released the creature inside, Evan, remembers his brother-in-law Goldenman, after 1600 years of their fight, and will continue. Meanwhile, while Danny Gorden, Rebecca Henry, Alec Gutzwiller, Cory Berning and Jaquille Short were celebrating Alice Kingston's birthday and the allies and Goldenman celebrating, Alec is having a feeling that he fell in love with Rebecca, causing a breakdown for Danny, after Naudia Gorden's absence. Later, they were called to the emergency to search for Evan, when Danny thinking that Evan is his second godfather, which he's not, because he don't have the same power. They head to the Museum and spot the egg is hatched. Meanwhile, Alice took the three of them back time and discover Catwoman a bully to Miss. Watson in high school. Meanwhile, the heroes were off sending them to fight with Evan and he created their clones from behind their back. When leaving them fighting with their clones, he along with Catwoman and friends entered the Jane Hoop Elementary Base destroying it and Evan stabbed Goldenman in the chest making the heroes to loses their powers. Therefore, there is a way to save everything when heading to the Forest of Morphin the Power. It have with The Mighty Power until he order them that the forest is too dangerous. Robert Foster, Danny's older brother, decides to help the team when he arrived. After taking away, they went to the Forest to find their new powers, save Goldenman and rebuld the base with The Crystal Power, the power which will bring good back to live, for the person who would never die for, with bassed from Catwoman, Shego, Monkeyman and Evan. The gang headed to the Morphin the Power on their search to get the "The Crystal Power" to heal on Goldenman and getting the Gang's new powers, by passed from Catwoman as well. Meanwhile, Evan is planning to start to kill all of the children's parents when putting a drinking potion to turn them into zombies comparing a drink as Evan's Drink. Therefore, Alice's father David Kingston drink Evan's potion of Evan's Drink, and tricked him of being thirsty. As Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille got there, they are assisted by Dacia, upon the kids new Jane Hoop gang's new classic powers based on the five new powers within "The Crystal Power", Dacia directs the Gang on their own, as she will age rapidly if that they are the chosen ones. Meanwhile, the parents were creating a giant poster of Catwoman of how famous she is. Therefore, the SWAT Teammates has shot at the poster and shredded by destroying it into tiny pieces. Later, the Jane Hoop Elementary clones breaks inside the Base and taking over them. When the statues are finally destroyed, the Power Light is bestowed upon them and they become the Jane Hoop heroes once more. They reached to Power Light using their powers as finally got their Powers and caught was the Crystal Power. Back in Cincinnati, Alice later spots the parents walking when she starts to follow them. Meanwhile, the gang return, and were spotted by Catwoman and pals as Danny accidentally gave The Crystal Power to Catwoman, in order that she'll let the clones to kill his best friends, as trapped them behind bars in order to let the clones to kill his friends. Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille still have a chance not to give up and they still have their powers to fight. The team escapes and head outside for a final battle against Evan and the Clones. During this time, Alice warns the children of Cincinnati realize that Evan plans on killing all of their parents. As Alice, Jack, McKenzie and the children leads them to the construction site where Evan directed the adults to fall into the ocean and drown. The gang battle with Evan the Clones. Than grow into their giant size robot sticks up by Evan. The Dangerous Comets had already entered to earth and everyone gets killed. Danny would say they were too late but he still would save world. He begin to used the power of spear that he translated that The Gang were about to die. The Dangerous comets begin to stop and Danny save the world. Later, Alec stops having a crush on Rebecca, as he is left heartbroken, therefore, Danny let him to keep on trying. As the gang reached back to the Base, they heard that they are too late that Goldenman was already dyed, However the gang used their powers to bring back Goldman and rebuild the Base for a happy ending. Later, Catwoman and Danny made a battle, as she is unable to kill him, when taking mind of family and happyness. Police arrived as Catwoman disappears. Goldenman and Danny talks that they would defend themselves that they were almost being killed with Goldenman again tells the idea of Evan coming after him. Danny tells to his friends that Catwoman won't take care of happyness and true heart of what something is abandoned, as they all decided to take a break from protecting the world. Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden: A Wander Boy of Jane Hoop Elementary, who was charged of friends, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille in a battle. He fight with his clone of Danny. He is now a teenager. In the meantime, he is on prepare for a battle against Catwoman and Goldenman's brother in law, Evan of the big time. When losing his powers, Danny has red of "water" on Morphin the Power giving by Dacia, when she picked him the leader as the chosen one. *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Henry: One of Danny's friend and real short who was Danny's friend was teamed up for Army. She fights with her clone of Rebecca. She is now a teenager. In the meantime, she prepares on for a battle against Catwoman and Goldenman's brother in law, Evan of the big time. When losing her powers, Rebecca has pink of "wind" on Morphin the Power giving by Dacia. *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller: One of Danny's friend who nearly saying the word "Dude" for names as he and his friends age was teamed up for Army. He fights with his clone of Alec. He is now a teenager. In the meantime, he is on prepare for a battle against Catwoman and Goldenman's brother in law, Evan of the big time. When losing his powers, Alec has blue of "fire" on Morphin the Power giving by Dacia. *Bart Simpson as Cory Berning: One of Danny's friend plays sports charged was teamed up for Army. He fights with his clone of Cory. He is now a teenager. In the meantime, he is on prepare for a battle against Catwoman and Goldenman's brother in law, Evan of the big time. When losing his powers, Cory has yellow of "lightning" on Morphin the Power giving by Dacia. *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short: One of Danny's friend who was nearly the tallest with his friends was teamed up for Army. He fights with his clone of Jaquille. He is now a teenager. In the meantime, he is on prepare for a battle against Catwoman and Goldenman's brother in law, Evan of the big time. When losing his powers, Jaquille has black of "earth" on Morphin the Power giving by Dacia. *Barbara Timer as Salma Green/"Dr. Catwoman the Cat: A Evil cat and a queen who was even crushed on Evan. For the meantime, she want to know about the Green Egg fell to earth after 1600 years ago of Evan's unleash. Meanwhile, Catwoman, Shego, Monkeyman and Evan starts helping by prepare of killing Jane Hoop Elementary by destroying their base losing their powers, Catwoman became queen of Cincinnati, by letting Evan to battle with him. Meanwhile, Evan is defeated and Catwoman is angry. *Arthur Walters as Goldenman: Danny's godfather as a fairytale who he has his powers, fighting with the return of his brother-in-law Evan. Evan has stabbed his brother-in-law with his green sword becoming weak dying, with the gang has head to Morphin the Power to get The Crystal Power to help. Casting of Morphin the Power begins on May 2005 before The Magic Ball was released in 7 months, the Staff Students, was cut from the film in one draft of the script. However the casts as regular characters has reprises as the same characters from preceding film. Natasha Richardson, George Jones, Arthur Walters, Barbara Timer, Barbara Dee and Stephen Johnson reprises their roles by May 2005 as Mayor James Watson, Miss. Bella Watson, Shego Dalma and Shadow the Monkeyman. Nick Richards, Jessica Alder and Elliot Martinson, reprises their roles as the SWAT Teammates: David Johnson, Maria Dawns and Michael Walker.3 The new characters has been announced Jason Foster, Lisa Dee, Flex Alexander, Jami Gertz, Tim Allen and Flex Alexander as Robert Foster, Alice Kingston, David Kingston, Dacia and Evan.3 Dee beat over 15,000 other girls at the open casting when she won the role of Alice Kingston, waiting in a line of hopefuls a mile long. Lisa Dee's character Alice is one of the Kids' 7 year old friend and a young girl who was a daughter of David. Her father was to be played by Flex Alexander in case. As he and she were part of the Kingston' Family. 3 Barbara Blue tries to play her role for Naudia Gorden as for Christensen's novel telling that she was not in this book as for she had to be withdraw from the film. Incase that Christensen starts to make a mistake until she'll returned to Turbo of Catland.3 Allen has plays as Evan, Goldenman's brother-in-law after a fight over 1600 years ago, when barley wishes to reprised for ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, but he didn't, due to the character's death. Amanda Bynes is originally going to place as teenage Catwoman for ''Morphin the Power film adaptation, but seems that she needs to be a little shorter to start growing, but too tall to portayed as the character, Christensen explains that Catwoman's height is around 5 ft. and 4 in. and 5 ft. and 5 in. Jennifer Watson has portayed the teenage character for the movie, finding a complete height around of 5 ft. 4 in. and 5 ft. 5 in. Production After filming The Magic Ball in 2005, The film starts into the early 2005's state of February 2005 as a pre-production as also still filming work by The Magic Ball was 9 months before it was released (November),.3 also working still filming.3 Director James Calvin returned from The Magic Ball, who was announced while filming the third film. Calvin returned as the director for the next film, Turbo of Catland (2009).3 Calvin will also comes back to the final film The Final Rush (2011) for along with a novel writer, Rita Christensen however she returned from The Magic Ball and the preceding sequels as for a screenplay, Marcus Watson was retired to be screenplays by Derek Todd however he would return to the next film as the screenplay.3 The staff asked Rachel Willow and Prince Watson to make a production of the film an scary state for the Gang of the book.3 Amy Vanish was the film editor, Drake Jones was the cinematographer, and Kevin Matthews was the costume designer.3 Adam Ray Harrison who starts a working on project for production with a director Calvin to be set that the film was to be on IMAX 3D. Amy Vanish will retire to reprises a replacement with Tara Jones for the sequel of the fifth film and the sixth film. Christensen also forms the title to have a nickname for Jane Hoop Elementary 4,3 when her book was officially titled Morphin the Power.3 For the book, it is Alice Kingston's first appearance, and her father's first appearance as well the second appearance of Evan, but in the film, was method his first appearance. Rehearsals of Morphin the Power begins on April 15, 2006,3 which was a month before filming was about to start, which calls a break, due to Barbara Timer gaining, she start working out in the gym, after losing a pounds for her role of Dr. Catwoman, it have ended a month on May 1.3 The film has earns a budget out of $180 million.3 Effort Jerry Peterson was the visual effects supervisor, Joe Richards was the special effects supervisor, and Josh Bloom was the creatures special effects supervisor. The film required over 1,400 visual effects shots, created more than 950 of them. Working for six months on previously starting in September 20053 be taking places in the dumpster, in space, City and The Park, and building the ruins of work starting creating as "The Second Power", when "The Third Power" was build a giant Tomb, for "The Crystal Power", both of them spending two weeks created the whole thing by April 2006.3 "The Jane Hoop Elementary Base", was created with a bad breakdown, the windows were shattered. A wires were created when the Jane Hoop Elementary Gang are falling from a time travel. And damaging shatters of all glasses from window of the Cincinnati, Ohio buildings. A final shot of the film is a midnight closing for Cincinnati Museum Center at Union Terminal, the police unlocks the door, letting filming shoot. As hatching the egg, pulls around the egg when opening, Allen is inside in a "Green Costume". In October 2006, The Giant Robot was to be build as for it was originally going to be made of scratch. The scene where The clones transforms inside of Evan’s body and grow into a gigantic size, where actually been made out of scratch and buiding, but which is not they were actually going to made. It’ll take months to build up a giant monster. Instead of that, they’ll be start to make a design of a giant monster of the transformation of The Jane Hoop Elementary clones and Evan. Designers With the film set in 2007,3 Jimmy Hart returned as set designer, having also designed the first four films' sets.3 The Superhero Students is over 200 feet in length, making it the largest and most expensive set yet built for the Hoop history series as well when the gang fallen from time backwards, hanging on a blue screen.3 Jones' design was inspired by early clothing of the uniform form different colors includes skirt of Rebecca's designs. Filmed of designs costumes "red", "blue", "yellow", "black" and "pink" for the characters of heroes as goes by Brown, Linkin, Simpson, Dee and Tammie. The karate suits were also created for them. Tim Allen forms wearing a "Green Slimy Mask" and his "Cape".3 The evil Clones for Jane Hoop kids, Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille were stars by same portrayers of children for Brown, Tammie, Linkin, Simpson and Dee, while form to play as "real" Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille to be covered in white makeup. Filming is taken.]] Pre-production begins on May 2005.3 Rehearsals of Morphin the Power begins on May 1, 2006.3 Principal photography filming for Morphin the Power has begin May 4, 20061 and finished on November 1, 2006.3 The set used for Mayor trial scene in The Base was doubled in size for Danny's trial in this film, while still protecting its symmetry, which the Base stays the same as the other preceding films. Filming takes over seven months over hundred days later. All of these location of the film were shot. There were the new locations in the film is Morphin the Power, which was founded in two preceding films. The set of Oakwood, Missouri contains the Morphin the Power forest tapestry spread cross three walls; when the producers mentioned to Christensen they wanted to visualize the details of each name and birth year, she faxed them a complete copy of the entire tree. The principal set of the Jane Hoop Elementary Base was located in Cincinnati, Ohio beside in Columbus, Ohio is entirely digitally built including Catwoman's Base in Ohio River in Cincinnati's which a small battle against Jane Hoop Elementary gang: Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille along with the clones: Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille by Evan in Cincinnati Reds. The beginning of the film was shot inside of Cincinnati Museum Center at Union Terminal, when the museum was lightly closed, Catwoman, Shego and Monkeyman sneaks inside, within the police took the "Green Egg" to the museum.3 Other side of bridge in Old Camp of SWAT Center of Allen's character in Ohio River location; because a fight scene occurs there, prophecies crash to the ground and break, and had it been an actual physical set, the time to reset the set would have been weeks and Paramount's King Island located in Ohio, Kentucky near of the scene Alice celebrating for her birthday, couldn't make scene take place in the forest of Kings Island, but located far from Cincinnati, Ohio. Before filming in May, Timer spend over 3 hours in the gym for her role working on her workout in 30 April3 while Brown, Linkin, Tammie, Simpson, Dee and other Lisa attends to school onto their final exam until June, half-way started filming takes a two-month break. A character, Lisa Dee was nearly a character of an 7 year old girl Alice Kingston an Jane Hoop young friend with an originally lovely girl. Calvin announced as they both were begin filming. They were filming location at Cincinnati, Ohio of the Dangerous Comets falling from space to destroy earth which in case people would get killed after the Dangerous Comets touches the ground with people on it dying. Forest Morphin the Power was located at The Forest since located in Oakwood, Missouri on July 20063 to September 2006,3 filming over 2 months.3 The Cincinnati Harbor was shot the same.3 It was announced filming was completed on January worldwide as the film was the same opening.3 Score :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power (soundtrack) Dan Wilson was the composer for the soundtrack of the film, following Kim Dawson, who scored the first three films, and Wilson may be returned as a soundtrack writer during the next film, Christensen was the publish of the book who order to be created many of the films in the series. A soundtrack was written by new song writer, Dan Wilson while taking role from Dawson's score writing as she was retire. The soundtrack was released in July 3, only a day before the film was released on July 4.3 A theme song called "Jane Hoop Elementary" was written before by Kim Dawson, as a classical theme song, which performance a theme in the franchise, including this soundtrack of the film, was replaces by Wilson to Morphin the Power's same theme song. Difference from the Book From the with 541 pages, from the Australia and 580 in the America, Morphin the Power was one of the second longest book in the franchise from the sixth book of the series. Screenplay Brian Clark explains of the film, "most of the scenes were not to be shown in the film, but it would might be difficult." To work the job, he explain to Christensen, the book was made over the longest word, of 102 languages, and 1,200 words. Making lots letters, the scenes with a book in the beginning takes away at the restaurant, inside audience gasping of the collapses, but in the film, the inside restaurant was cut, but only outside of the store. A scene, that the scene takes off Evan set over 1600 years ago, Catwoman wasn't born as well, Goldenman from 1600 years ago scene was not a flashback... but Evan and Goldenman trains became powerful before they have born, attack, Goldenman and Evan fighting at each other, became leader of their world within Goldenman got trapped in Golden trophy after attacked by Evan's army and him and he got trapped in Green egg attack by Goldenman's army and him, as well Evan first appears in Goldenman's Revenge, in the film, he has been cut. From the film, was also cut, only happens only in the beginning of the book. Evan, played by Tim Allen was announced for the fourth film only appears in fourth book. The Comets are the dangerous gasses from space which would destroy the world was Evan's strong machines. Arthur Walter's character, Goldenman returned for the fourth film, He was first appears in second film while Goldenman becomes Danny's godfather and Rebecca and Alec boss. The Clones were to be make by Kids that covered in paint from black and white. Danny Gorden has returned to the fourth film with his friends, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille to taking on their newest adventure yet. They will save the world and kick Catwoman's But once again with new villain, Evan with Evil Clones and stop the dangerous Comets from space before it's too late. Danny have stop the comets from falling from space almost everyone were killed by the Dangerous comets. A scene where Goldenman and Danny are seen alone, when Goldenman was attacked by Evan, can walk, but wouldn't have his power, moves his body to Danny respond to him "be careful for friendship", about a relationship that "never dies". That scene was seen into the book. In the film, only Miss. Watson and Danny were meet alone responding to him "think about it" for an relationship that "never dies", but the rules were broken by Catwoman. A basketball scene was seen inside the book, Rebecca joining the boys; Alec, Cory and Jaquille when they were thinking that "almost the end of the world" and "almost the end of them", but into the film, the basketball scene was seen Rebecca not joining the boys; because of thinking that for "almost the end of the world" and "almost the end of them". In ''Turbo of Catland'', this is stated that most place were taken the exact same scenes, within from the third book, The Magic Ball was seen in the fourth book, as well the fifth book actual appears, after the fourth book, in the film, the Magic Ball wasn't method into the film. Only may appears into the third, fifth and final films. This fourth film within was the second longest book after the sixth book of the popular series. Alice's friends Tiffany and Samantha appears in this fourth book, but in the film, they were not seen until actual appears into the fifth film, after appearing into the fifth book. In both fourth, Alice's friends also providing helping Alice saving their parents, but only she helping with Alice but with Jack and McKenzie, the same of them after the fourth book. Marketing A teaser trailer was first released in December 13, 2006 on AOL and included in theaters attached from another Paramount film Charlotte's Web starring Dakota Fanning.3 For action figures were aired at McDonald's for main pictures for Morphin the Power for drinking cups and main bags. The posters were posted on the computer and in stores for a cinema's film release on March 11.3 The film starts aired action figures at Wal-Mart as for large sides. Once of the actions to be prime to released soundtrack in July 3 and video game was released in June 29 on X-Box, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, GameCube and Wii. The action figures were showed from different main stores at Wal-Wart, Biggs and also having collections for Jane Hoop kids. Release A film held on a premiere, held on world premiere on June 243 featuring the cast of Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Bart Simpson, Bloom Dee, Barbara Timer, Barbara Dee, Stephen Johnson, Miranda Richardson, Arthur Walters, George Jones and other casts of the film. The film releases on English-language film: *Australia - July 3 *United States, Canada, United Kingdom - July 4 *New Zealand - July 5 *Africa, India - July 6 *England, Canada, Japan - July 20 Even though the book is the second longest in the series before the The Final Rush, the film is 134 minutes,3 the fourth longest in the series behind the first (135 minutes), second (136 minutes) and fifth (138 minutes) Hoop film.3 In the motion picture rating system, the film gave all several of ratings in UK, AUS and US's three time PG rating. It also gave into Canada a PG rating and Quebec a G rating including inside and outside.3 Reasons for the ratings were variations on "frighten images" and "some action violence". This is the fourth film giving a "PG" rating which the film became darker. The film was made of as the fourth children's films. Box office The film has opened to a worldwide 5-day opening by $330 million, tickets make it a 11 which it was the lowest of these films in 2007, it is the sixth-largest opening of all-time.3 There were lot of tickets selling across countries, where, lot of countries are going to sell out, but there are only 11 countries still are selling. It grossed $10 million by midnight open, closely behind Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, for this "most successful batch of midnight exhibitions ever", known as the third-biggest midnight opening of all-time. The movie made successful $177 million opening internationally, made for this worldwide total up to date. The film opened in 4,231 theaters and grossed $46 million on an opening day from Wednesday in North America.33 That amount tops Sony Pictures' Spider-Man 2, which had held the record since 2004 with its $40.4 million take on a Wednesday.1 This is also the fifth biggest Wednesday opening of all-time. Following the opening weekend, it reached approximately $178 million in its first five previous days, making it the seventh biggest five-day opening in the US of all-time. The film premiered into 88 million IMAX theaters earning a per-screening grossing 1.7 million on an IMAX record-breaking opening day, the third for this amount of time.3 The film reaches UK's £19.4 million, bigger than the following film. Morphin the Power's domestic gross is $302.8 million.3 The film earn UK $95.6 million and AUS's gross $30.2 million.3 In the US Overseas, it has grossed $691 million, the third highest international grosser in history,3 and Morphin the Power reached a total gross of $993.8 million worldwide, making it the highest-grossing film for the year, and the fifth highest-grossing motion picture of all-time.33 For that, it is the highest-grossing Hoop film into the franchise.3 Critical reception When over 90% as it's grade a B+, rated Rotten Tomatoes, The Times's Mark Johnson recalls Jennifer Grey auditioned for the part of Dacia, but was turned down because the producers thought she felt ill for the part.3 Bloom Dee did all of his own stunts himself, including the morphed fight scenes. Harry Sharp Davis, his stuntman was injured at the time, and he gratefully accepted their offer to replace him, whenever "is, Evan, Danny's godfather for the second family" Alec shocks "is there another creature who can be part of the family on Danny?! Weirdos!".3 The jobs were reported; we haven't often to make the film longer, putting a romantic scene into this film, after the book, Naudia was in her vacation cook.3 All though not canon, the film is the first time Goldenman's third time at the home planet of Cincinnati, Ohio. Following this however, Cincinnati, Ohio became part of the location in the film series from New York Daily News. When Rolling Stone, Development Hell stupid, they were real awesomely amazing!". But when the crew felt Grey was not right for the part, she was fired. By this time, Gertz was well, so she resumed the role. The footage of Mariska Hargitay as Dacia has not been released. 3 By Originally Nick O'Neal's, New York Daily News remain The gangs' new outfits lacked visors as part of an original play by the producers to see the emotions of the Children heroes from the fantasy world near beside them, Mid-way through filming the Producers realized they had made a terrible mistake as the outfits were messed up too much and would be retrying to do a redo all over again.3 The news made out cast appearances of Lisa Dee, Jami Gertz, Jason Foster, Flex Alexander Tim Allen has became the new actors of the film. Some appearing of the fifth film, Dee, Gertz, Alexander and Foster. And which, it may return into the final film, as a cameo. On the designs, Blake and Amy begins kissing while filming in July and Linkin doesn't bother or telling them a secret to everyone. The local news are interested, made all of the cast to join the film, it is an completion.3 Home Media A 1 disk and 2 disk edition film was released on DVD in December 12, 2007 for Australia, December 10, 2007 for United Kingdom and December 18, 2007 in the United States and Canada. The HD DVD and Blu-ray were contain additional features be the same, as well continues to release more Hoop film DVD release soon only in the United States and Australia at all time, but only releases in United Kingdom by one-disk, two-disk and Blue-ray. It brought the biggest DVD selling of the year with $454,050,409 to date. The sneak peek starts to announced that the film will be starring Anna Johnson and Hunter Suggs as for their first time in the film. Keira Knightley was returned in Turbo of Catland and also Barbara Dee joins with them to return. Lisa Dee and Flex Alexander was also returned in the next film. Jami Gertz and Tim Allen will not to be returned in the next film. They were already have their year as Dacia stays on her planet never going back on earth again and Evan was completely destroyed as for was dead. Awards Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin has been won the first of the Golden Globe award for the making of the 2007 film and beat Transformers. In 2007's state Emmy Award winning, Tammie wins for main female actor in Emmy and Brown wins for main male actor in Emmy and as for 8 actors, Brown, Tammie, Linkin, Simpson, Dee, Foster and Dee winning Emmy for main popular film. The film remains as an nomination of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix at the 2007 National Movie Award with "Best Male", "Best Female" and "Best Movie". 2007 Emmy Award winning Best Female - Amy Tammie Best Male - Blake Brown Best Family Film - Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Bart Simpson, Bloom Dee, Jason Foster, Lisa Dee and Tim Allen in July 30, 2007. As for the author, Rita Christensen won the national award to be given away from Amy Tammie in August 11, 2007. It was taking for the "Best Summer Kids Movie", "Best Young Female", Best Young Male" and "Best Family Movie". The film was taking over after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer was beated Transformers and Shrek the Third. Morphin the Power was set that it beats onto Transformers including Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End and The Simpsons Movie beats to it and won to Spider-Man 3. Morphin the Power was nominated of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix at the 2008 BAFTA Awards for best film from Shrek the Third, Spider-Man 3, Alvin and the Chipmunks and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. The film also had for an upcoming for the next film, Turbo of Catland nominated of "Can't Wait!". Morphin the Power was remain also nominated at the Nickelodeon 2008 Kids' Choice Award for "Favorite Movie" along with Transformers and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End of America lost to Alvin and the Chipmunks. References #^ a b Cornwell, Tim. "Oscars signal boom (except for Scots)", The Scotsman, 2007-01-24. Retrieved on 2007-01-24. #^ a b Haun, Harry. "Harry the Fifth", Film Journal International, 2007-06-20. Retrieved on 2007-06-26. #^ a b Grint, Rupert, David Heyman, Emerson Spartz. (2007, July 8). OOTP US Premiere red carpet interviews. MuggleNet. Retrieved on 2007-07-11. #^ Potter Power!. Time For Kids. Retrieved on 2007-05-31. #^ Puig, Claudia. "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books", USA Today, 2004-05-27. Retrieved on 2007-05-31. #^ a b "JK 'loves' Goblet Of Fire movie", BBC Newsround, 2005-11-07. Retrieved on 2007-05-31. #^ a b Travers, Peter. "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", Rolling Stone, 2007-06-29. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ a b Worldwide Openings. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2008-03-06. #^ 2007 Worldwide Grosses. Box Office Mojo (2008-03-06). #^ Daly, Steve. "Harry the 5th", Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved on 2007-10-08. #^ Puig, Claudia. "There's no looking back", USA Today, 2005-05-03. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ "NR chats to GOF's Rupert Grint", BBC, 2005-11-16. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ "NR chats to GOF's Emma Watson", BBC, 2005-11-16. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ "Matthew Lewis: Online Q&A session", MuggleNet, 2005-08-25. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ "Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", Scholastic News, 2005-11-26. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ Changes of Character's Height. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ What Katie did. The Star (Malaysia) (2005-11-16). Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ "Ralph Fiennes on Lord Voldemort", ComingSoon.net, 2005-08-09. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ "Top actress 'will play Umbridge'", BBC, 2005-10-21. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ "Filming Begins for Harry Potter 5", ComingSoon.net, 2006-02-02. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ "Lizo reports from the Luna casting", BBC, 2006-01-15. Retrieved on 2006-10-24. #^ "WB: Hurley Not Cast in Fifth Potter Film", The Leaky Cauldron, 2005-02-08. Retrieved on 2008-02-18. #^ "Elizabeth Hurley Rumor Crops Up Again, Crashes and Burns Again", The Leaky Cauldron, 2005-12-22. Retrieved on 2008-02-18. #^ Cummins. "Exclusive: Helen is New Foe for Harry", The Daily Mirror, 2005-08-02. Retrieved on 2008-02-18. #^ "Luna Lovegood role has been cast", CBBC Newsround, 2006-02-02. Retrieved on 2008-02-18. #^ "Potter exclusive: New Bellatrix", CBBC 2006-05-25. #^ "WB: McManus as Aberforth, "Very Minor Role"", The Leaky Cauldron, 2006-04-26. Retrieved on 2007-08-25. #^ Adler, Shawn (2006-10-06). Elf's Absence From Next 'Harry Potter' Flick Opens Up Plot Questions. MTV. Retrieved on 2006-10-06. #^ a b Vineyard, Jennifer. "Kreacher Comfort: MTV Solves A ‘Harry Potter’ Mystery", MTV, 2007-06-25. Retrieved on 2007-06-26. #^ Anelli, Melissa, David Heyman, Daniel Radcliffe, Miranda Richardson, Tolga Safer, Emerson Spartz. (2005, November 13). "Goblet of Fire" Red Carpet Interviews, Part 2: Interviews filmed with Tolga Safer, David Heyman, Miranda Richardson, and Dan Radcliffe on the red carpet of the US premiere. (QuickTime). The Leaky Cauldron, MuggleNet. Retrieved on 2006-06-06. #^ Green, Kris. "Tiana Benjamin", Digital Spy, 2007-04-13. Retrieved on 2007-04-15. #^ "Football Shorts: Theo misses out on Harry Potter film", The Times, 2006-09-24. Retrieved on 2006-10-24. #^ a b c d Daly, Steve. "What Phoenix leaves out", Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved on 2007-10-09. #^ a b c d e f g Traister, Rebecca. "Harry Potter and the art of screenwriting", Salon.com, 2007-07-11. Retrieved on 2007-09-15. #^ a b Anelli, Melissa. "Introducing Michael Goldenberg: The OotP scribe on the Harry Potter films, franchise, and fandom", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-04-09. Retrieved on 2007-09-15. #^ a b Daly, Steve. "'Phoenix' Rising", Entertainment Weekly, 2007-04-06. Retrieved on 2007-04-01. #^ "Magic Parents", Daily Record, 2007-02-04. Retrieved on 2007-09-15. #^ Rowling, J. K. (2007). Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (in English). London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN 1551929767/U.S. ISBN 0545010225, chapter 10. #^ Goblet of Fire Red Carpet Interviews, Part 2: Interviews filmed with Tolga Safer, David Heyman, Miranda Richardson, and Dan Radcliffe on the red carpet of the US premiere. (QuickTime). The Leaky Cauldron, MuggleNet. Retrieved on 2007-09-15. #^ a b "How I raised Potter's bar", The Observer, 2007-06-24. Retrieved on 2007-06-26. #^ Fienberg, Daniel. "Screenwriter will sit out one 'Potter'", Milwaukee Journal Sentinel, 2005-11-16. Retrieved on 2008-03-03. #^ "Order of the Phoenix Movie Rehearsals Starting", The Leaky Cauldron, 2006-01-27. Retrieved on 2006-12-30. #^ "2006: The Year in Harry Potter Film", The Leaky Cauldron, 2006-12-29. Retrieved on 2006-12-30. #^ "Exclusive: Order of the Phoenix News", Empire, 2006-03-14. Retrieved on 2007-08-02. #^ "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2008-03-06. #^ Warner Bros. (2006-08-02). "Helena Bonham Carter Joins the All-Star Cast and Nicholas Hooper Signs on to Compose the Score of Warner Bros. Pictures' Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". Press release. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ About Paul Harris. PaulHarris.uk.com. Retrieved on 2007-05-30. #^ a b "New Interactive OotP Set Preview Photos on MSNBC", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-02-09. Retrieved on 2007-02-11. #^ "Pottering about", The Northern Echo, 2007-06-02. Retrieved on 2007-06-26. #^ a b Newgen, Heather. "Harry Potter 5 Set Visit - Production Designer Stuart Craig", ComingSoon.net, 2007-06-25. Retrieved on 2007-06-26. #^ ""Empire" Magazine Feature on OotP", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-05-24. Retrieved on 2007-06-26. #^ Newgen, Heather. "Harry Potter 5 Set Visit - The Sets", ComingSoon.net, 2007-06-25. Retrieved on 2007-06-26. #^ a b "An Interview with Harry Potter Production Designer Stuart Craig, Part 3", Voices from Krypton, 2006-09-27. Retrieved on 2007-09-28. #^ LeakyMug: Order of the Phoenix Set Visit Transcript. The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet. Retrieved on 2007-09-28. #^ "Sunrise Behind the Scenes of Order of the Phoenix", The Leaky Cauldron, 2006-03-03. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ "New Privet Drive Set Photos from OotP", The Leaky Cauldron, 2006-07-04. Retrieved on 2007-02-24. #^ "Leaky Mug: Order of the Phoenix Set Report", The Leaky Mug, 2006-11-24. Retrieved on 2007-02-24. #^ "Yates comments on OOTP hold-up", MuggleNet, 2005-05-27. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ Dhanyasree, M. "Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix", One India, 2007-07-20. Retrieved on 2007-10-04. #^ "Kings Cross, Sunday Sept 3rd", HP4U News, 2006-09-09. Retrieved on 2006-10-24. #^ "New images from 'Order of the Phoenix'", HPANA, 2006-10-22. Retrieved on 2006-10-22. #^ "Harry Potter rides on London Tube", BBC, 2006-10-22. Retrieved on 2007-04-01. #^ Kern, Chris. "Harry Potter's Britain", Fandango. Retrieved on 2007-03-08. #^ Harry Potter pops into palace. Oxford Mail (2006-07-27). Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ a b Twinch, Emily; Henry Samuel. "Ski Sunday as snow blankets Scotland", The Daily Telegraph, 2006-03-06. Retrieved on 2007-04-01. #^ a b c "Harry Potter 5 Filming in the West Highlands", ComingSoon.net, 2006-05-25. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ "Order of the Phoenix Filming", HP4U News, 2006-08-02. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ "Order of the Phoenix August Set Report and Pictures", MuggleNet, 2006-08-03. Retrieved on 2006-10-24. #^ a b Bielik, Alain. "Order of the Phoenix: Escalating Potter VFX -- Part 1", VFX World, 2007-08-01. Retrieved on 2007-08-02. #^ Waxman, Sharon. "Cyberface: New Technology That Captures the Soul" (registration required), The New York Times, 2006-10-15, p. E1. Retrieved on 2007-04-19. #^ a b Carlsson, Mikael (2007-05-08). "Hooper writes new themes for Potter". Film Music Weekly (14): 4. Retrieved on 2007-05-10. #^ ""Order of the Phoenix" Soundtrack Due July 10", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-03-26. Retrieved on 2007-03-26. #^ "Order of the Phoenix Trailer to Show on Happy Feet Website Monday November 20 at 3:00pm (EST)", The Leaky Cauldron, 2006-11-17. Retrieved on 2006-11-20. #^ "New International Trailer for "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix"", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-04-22. Retrieved on 2007-04-22. #^ Puig, Claudia. "'Phoenix' is born again in new trailer", USA Today, 2007-04-22. Retrieved on 2007-04-23. #^ Anelli, Melissa. "Ch-ch-changes on the OotP Posters", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-05-04. Retrieved on 2007-06-05. #^ Tapper, James. "Harry Potter and the mystery of Hermione's curves", Daily Mail, 2007-05-05. Retrieved on 2007-05-10. #^ ""Trick Out Your Broom" at OotP Video Game Preview Events", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-06-04. Retrieved on 2007-07-02. #^ "New 'Phoenix' merchandise info", MuggleNet, 2007-02-13. Retrieved on 2007-10-08. #^ [http://www.millionaireplayboy.com/toys/potter_toys.php 2007 Harry Potter Toys from LEGO, NECA, & Cards Inc.. Millionaire Playboy. Retrieved on 2008-03-07. #^ "TF07: NECA Checks into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry", Figures.com. Retrieved on 2007-10-08. #^ Forbidden Planet Preview. Harry Potter Fan Zone. Retrieved on 2007-10-08. #^ IMAX Corporation (2007-04-19). "Warner Bros. Pictures' Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix to feature IMAX® 3D Finale". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-04-19. #^ a b McNary, Dave. "Big hopes for a summer abroad", Variety, 2007-03-03. Retrieved on 2007-03-04. #^ "First review of 'Order of the Phoenix'", MuggleNet, 2007-03-05. Retrieved on 2007-06-21. #^ Betros, Chris. "Security tight as Japan fans get first look at new 'Harry Potter' movie", Japan Today, 2007-06-20. Retrieved on 2007-06-21. #^ "Japanese debut for Potter movie", BBC News, 2007-05-22. Retrieved on 2007-05-26. #^ "Free, early 'Potter' screenings for MySpace members", HPANA, 2007-06-25. Retrieved on 2007-07-11. #^ "Fans brave rain for Potter stars", BBC, 2007-07-03. Retrieved on 2007-07-04. #^ "'Order of the Phoenix' US premiere confirmed", MuggleNet, 2007-05-15. Retrieved on 2007-05-22. #^ Warner Bros. (2007-05-22). "HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX: Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson to Be Honored with Hand, Foot and Wand-Print Ceremony at Grauman’s Chinese Theatre". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-05-22. #^ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix – Worldwide Release Dates. Warner Bros.. Retrieved on 2007-06-05. #^ "Order of the Phoenix Release Date Bumped Up Down Under", The Leaky Cauldron, 2006-08-21. Retrieved on 2007-06-16. #^ "Change to UK "OotP" Date: Now July 12", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-05-11. Retrieved on 2007-05-29. #^ "Confirmed: Change to US "Order of the Phoenix" Release Date, Now July 11", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-05-29. Retrieved on 2007-05-29. #^ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix rated 12A by the BBFC. BBFC.co.uk (2007-05-24). Retrieved on 2007-06-01. #^ Bodey, Michael. "Potter's M is not for magic", The Australian, 2007-06-14. Retrieved on 2007-06-14. #^ Warner Bros. (2007-09-17). "The rebellion begins on 12th November 2007!". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-09-19. #^ Warner Bros. (2007-09-17). "Flying onto DVD for the Holidays: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Available December 11 from Warner Home Video". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-09-19. #^ a b Snider, Mike (2008-01-07). DVD feels first sting of slipping sales. USA Today. Retrieved on 2008-03-03. #^ Nielsen VideoScan High-Def market share for week ending December 23rd, 2007. Techsoar (2008-01-07). Retrieved on 2008-03-03. #^ ""Harry Potter" works box office magic in debut", Yahoo!. Retrieved on 2007-07-13. #^ Mumpower, David. "Daily Box Office Analysis for July 11, 2007", Box Office Prophets. Retrieved on 2007-07-13. #^ "Harry Potter 5 Opens to $12 Million", ComingSoon.net, 2007-07-11. Retrieved on 2007-07-12. #^ "Harry Potter works magic at box office", Ninemsn.net, 2007-07-13. Retrieved on 2007-07-13. #^ "Potter casts spell over UK box office", Guardian Unlimited, 2007-07-18. Retrieved on 2007-10-24. #^ "Hot Fuzz, Harry and Bean boost the British film industry", UK FILM COUNCIL. Retrieved on 2008-02-18. #^ HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX - Foreign Total as of Dec. 9, 2007:$646,460,223. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-11-24. #^ The Numbers News. The Numbers (2007-09-23). Retrieved on 2007-10-04. #^ HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ 2007 WORLDWIDE GROSSES. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-12-27. #^ McNary, Dave. "'Bourne' supreme overseas", Variety, 2007-09-10. Retrieved on 2007-09-10. #^ "'Order of the Phoenix' second most successful film in franchise", HPANA, 2007-08-30. Retrieved on 2007-09-04. #^ All Time Box Office: Worldwide Grosses. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-09-25. #^ Hewitt, Emma. "UK Film Council announces Film production in the UK topped £723 million in 2007", UK Film Council, 2008-01-18. Retrieved on 2008-02-18. #^ Bulbeck, Pip. "'07 Australia boxoffice close to record", The Hollywood Reporter, 2008-01-12. Retrieved on 2008-02-18. #^ IMAX Corporation (2007-09-06). "Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix: An IMAX 3D Experience Sets New Record". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-09-13. #^ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007). Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved on 2007-07-25.. #^ Frederick, Charles. "Potter film is the best and darkest yet", The Telegraph, 2007-06-27. Retrieved on 2007-07-01. #^ Bertram, Colin. "'Phoenix' hot for Harry", New York Daily News, 2007-07-08. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Adams, Mark. "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", The Sunday Mirror, 2007-07-01. Retrieved on 2007-07-01. #^ Rodriguez, Rene. "Like Harry, movie has matured", The Miami Herald, 2007-07-10. Retrieved on 2007-07-10. #^ McCurry, Justin. "Japan goes wild about Harry", The Guardian, 2007-06-29. Retrieved on 2007-07-01. #^ a b Lewis, Leo. "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix: the first review", The Times, 2007-06-28. Retrieved on 2007-06-30. #^ McCarthy, Todd. "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", Variety, 2007-06-29. Retrieved on 2007-07-01. #^ Scott, A. O.. "Hogwarts Under Siege", New York Times, 2007-07-10. Retrieved on 2007-07-29. #^ LaSalle, Mick. "Harried Harry: In his fifth outing, the wizard matures -- and faces plenty of grown-up problems", San Francisco Chronicle, 2007-07-10, p. B1. Retrieved on 2007-07-10. #^ Honeycutt, Kirk. "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", The Hollywood Reporter, 2007-06-30. Retrieved on 2007-07-01. #^ Fandango (2007-07-10). "SOLD OUT! Harry Potter Tickets are Flying Away on Fandango". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-07-12. #^ "Transformers beats Harry Potter at MTV Awards", MuggleNet, 2007-06-03. Retrieved on 2007-06-06. #^ "'Order of the Phoenix' wins 'Teen Choice' award", HPANA, 2007-08-26. Retrieved on 2007-08-27. #^ Spike TV (2007-09-05). "Spike TV Goes Into the Woods for SCREAM 2007 at the Greek Theater in Los Angeles". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-09-06. #^ Spike TV (2007-10-20). "Spike TV Announces Scream 2007 Winners!!!". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-10-24. #^ Pryor, Fiona. "Potter wins film awards hat-trick", BBC News, 2007-09-28. Retrieved on 2007-09-29. #^ Hollywood Film Festival (2007-10-10). "2007 HOLLYWOOD FILM FESTIVAL ANNOUNCES LINE-UP". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ "'Into The Wild' Leads With Seven Nominations for the 13th Annual Critics' Choice Awards", Associated Press, 2007-12-11. Retrieved on 2007-12-15. #^ People's Choice Awards Past Winners: 2008. PCAvote.com. Sycamore Productions. Retrieved on 2008-01-10. #^ Griffiths, Peter. ""Atonement" wins hat-trick of Empire awards", Reuters UK, 2008-03-10. Retrieved on 2008-03-10. #^ "Nicholas Hooper nominated for 'World Soundtrack Discovery Award'", HPANA, 2007-09-07. Retrieved on 2007-09-08. #^ "London critics love 'Control,' 'Atonement'", Variety, 2007-12-13. Retrieved on 2007-12-15. #^ "FILM AWARDS NOMINEES IN 2008", BAFTA, 2008-01-16. Retrieved on 2008-02-04. External links *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'' at the Internet Movie Database